Another james sister
by Danni17xxx
Summary: what would one tree hill be like if Haley had a twin sister and how would events change with her in the mix. What would happened between her and Nathan
1. Plot

**Plot part 1**

My name is Alexandra James but people call me Lexie. I currently live in North Carolina with my parents and my twin sister Haley we are identical twins you can only tell us apart by are hair Haley got brown hair and I have blonde hair well you have try and tell us apart somehow and I also got other sibling but they are good knows where. Well it's Friday night and that can only mean one thing game night basketball the most important night of the week well best get back to what I do best.

"LET'S GO RAVENS LETS GO", "LETS GO RAVENS LETS GO"

Me and the entire cheerleader squad are cheering are team on. We are winning the game and I look to my left and there's my best friend Peyton she has been my best friend since I started high school and also Brooke but she not here at the moment I don't really know where she is well we are all cheerleader

_Turnaround jumper by Nathan Scott I tell you we haven't seen talent like since his father Dan played for 's Scott again another long jump shot_

All of a sudden I felt a nudge and was back to reality and I look to Peyton.

Peyton looks at me "everything ok Lex"

"Yeah" I replied smirking at her "just thinking about things" I see Peyton roll here eyes at me "what I say"

"Do you really think you should be doing that "she replied so seriously "you might hurt yourself "she replied laughing at me.

"Ha-ha very funny go and listening to your dark and moody music "I stick my tongue at her and whilst we are having are normal banter me and Peyton notice that Whitey has put Nathan on the bench and sending in Tim I mean seriously Tim.

"Well it looks like Toyboy is getting sent off "smirking at Peyton knowing this will wind her up and I look to her "nothing to say Peyton "putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Knock it off lex"she angrily pushed my hand off and I can tell she's in a mood and I gave her one of my best smiles and my really sad eyes and I see Peyton has a little smile and her guard has been let down thank god she can be really moody when she wants to be.

Well since Nathan on the bench we are close to losing .but you should see Nathans face he looks like he is sucking a lemon his face Is so twisted and Dan Scott's face I think he could kill Whitney right on the spot literally.

"Defences, Defences" me and all the cheerleaders shouting trying to rally the team and hoping for a win

"_We have to wonder where is Nathan Scott" _

"We have to win this we have to" I'm mumble to myself.

All of sudden we see Nathans back in the game and everyone is going wild

I see Nathan walking over to us with the ball with the cockiest grin ever because he thinks his god gift. I over hear Peyton say

"Don't bother showering tonight" in her most seductive voice and Nathan just smirking.

"EWW EWW "I replied with disgusting face and trying to use my pom poms as earmuffs and Peyton is just looking at me with her seductive smile

"Well got to keep him happy" she replied and she got back to cheering and I'm just looking at her nodding she right got to keep them happy

"LETS GO RAVENS, LETS GO"

"_SCOTT FOR THE GAME" Nathan shoots and his scores._

I and all the cheerleaders go wild start running to all the players hugging and jumping on their backs.

The games over and everyone is going home well I say everyone the team is certainly not going home not going asleep.

I'm just walking at of the hall when I hear someone call my name

"Lexie" someone shouted and I turn around slightly and I see its Jake Jagielski running up to me

I look at him "Jake what do you won't" I said casually looking straight at him

"Are you coming on the bus or not he said so excitedly ""But" I start to say "not buts you are coming weather you like it or not "he grabs my hand and starts to pull me in the direction of the bus.

Moments later

After a couple of drinks I feel really tipsy and for some reason I am sitting on Jake lap

"Where are we going "my speech is slightly slurred and I couldn't walk straight and I can tell Jake drunk because he is doing his funny giggle.

Jake brushed his lips against mine and he just stared kissing me well drunk kissing me and I could feel his hand going higher and higher up my skirt I grab his hand and move it away

"Jake not tonight babe "biting my lip and pushing his hand away I can tell his disappointed but saved by the bell my phone starts to ring

"Hello"

"Lexie where are you"

"Ermmm on a bus somewhere "trying to not slur my word and keep my balance what is really hard thing to do.

"Are you drunk and when are you coming home"

I am most certainly not drunk and I am coming home "…. I check my watch "in a few minutes".

No you come home right now "she sounds so serious

I had to think of something quick

"Oh look I'm going under a tunnel" and I can hear her protest and I end the call

All of a sudden I feel myself being jerk forward and I walk to the front of the bus and I see the police I look around and everyone looks nervous .I put my hand on Nathan shoulder

"Well done jackass well done" I look down to him and I eyes meet and I can tell he seems worried especially of they get Dan Scott involved we are all lead out and I don't really remember much after that I got a lift home and I could see Haley at the door

"Oh no" I muttered and slowing moved down the seat trying to hid

"Oh Lexie what did you do "she said in judgemental tone

I got and of the car and fell into Haley arms and I looked up to her

"Didn't do anything "I replied with slurred speech

Haley led me into the house and I was clinging onto her we slowing made are way up the stairs trying not to make away noise Haley put her finger to her lips "Shhhh lexie" and I copy her "Shhhh" giggling

"Hwaly can I stay in your room tonight plwease hwaly" giving her my best puppy dogs eyes.

Haley looks down at me "aww how could I say no to that face "she said sarcastically and she carry's me to her room and puts me on the bed

"Night, night hwaly"

"Ok drunky get some sleep"

I put my head on the pillow and let the darkness consume me

**So this is my first fanfiction and my first time writing so I will take any advice you give me and I will take your suggest on board and please review **


	2. Plot part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own one tree hill only Lexie James **

**Plot part 2 **

I've got a pounding headache and I can just open my eyes

"Lex, Lex" Haley shouted right in my ear I start to groan and I lift my head from the pillow and look up to Haley

"What" I shouted and I put my face back into the pillow and I open my eyes and she's still standing her with her arms crossed and a very angry face which was not a good start to the day.

"Lex get up we have to go to school come on get up "she replied "if you don't get up I will drag you out of this bed I mean it" she said seriously

I lift my head from the pillow "you wouldn't dare "I glare at her giving her my best evils eyes.

All of sudden I feel myself being pulled and somehow end up on the floor

"Haley "I screamed and looking up to her she had the biggest smirk getting myself up from the floor.

"By the way what is the time "I asked Haley looked at her watch

"Ermmm 8.30 just about" she replied my eyes widened "oh crap I'm supposed to meet the principle in about half an hour" rushing around and getting my stuff eventually I make it to school and make it to the library. The meeting has already started

"Ermmm sorry I'm late "the principle just glares at me well this isn't awkward and I stand next to Nathan and he looks down at me and he doesn't look happy maybe it's because Dan's here and that's never good.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Alexandra well personally I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman see possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto .That said I think it's time we send a message .The following players and people were not involved and will not be reprimanded: Jake Jagielski…..Ruben Gutierrez…Tim Smith ….Nathan Scott and Alexandra James"

"Really" I blurted out to tell you the truth I was really shocked and had no idea how we got away with this I can feel all eyes on me since I have said that

"But if you are involved in something like this again Alexandra you will be throw if the squad "he replied pointing his finger at me

"Yes sir" I said polity and we all walked out of the room and I was walking swinging my hips thinking that's wasn't too bad

"Lex "someone shouted my name I glance over my shoulder and see its Nathan and he is running up to me

"Yes Jackass" I replied smirking at him and he had his little grin and he grabs my hand

"I think you and me should celebrate" oh you think so" as I have interrupted him

"Oh yeah" nodding in agreement thinking he was going to get something

I get up on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear totally flirty with him

"I think your forgetting you go out with my best friend" and I push him away and he looks disappointed.

"But"-he tries to say "But Never say never Nathan "and I wink at him and carry on walking leaving him in shock

Later on in the evening

I am making my way to Karen's cafefor some food and to catch up with Lucas I text Haley to tell her I was coming and to tell Karen I walk through the door

"Well well if it isn't the other Scott "I said jokily Lucas gets up "oh look the other loser "he replied

"Mmmm can I smell food "I asked?

Karen come over"yeah it's right in the pot "she gave me a bowel and I started to fill it up

"Ahhh" I exclaim "finally some decant food "I see Haley glare at me

"Aww "Lucas replied "isn't Haley feeding you he replied sympathetically I go over to the table "no she not I think deep down she is trying to kill me so she can have you all to herself "no I point to Lucas not missing a breath and him and Karen are in a fit laughing and Haley is just giving me evil eyes.

"So honey how was your day"? Karen asked I replied for him "yeah it was ok I mean I didn't get kick off the team so it's all good "I got back to eating .Then Haley starts

"Did I tell I fall down today yeah slipped of the curb totally but it face down "we all start laughing "butt in the air, too graphic sorry? I'll be quiet

So Karen quickly changing the subject "I got something for you "but yet again Haley interrupted "Actually I found it"

I gasped "omg I never saw It before" everyone looking at me "joey loves Dawson scenario" I see Haley grasp and I point to both of them "I mean there's always be this chemistry now we know why"

"No, no Lexie "Haley trying to reassure me but I'm just smiling I love to wind her up "there is no scenario" finally she gives up "oh just give him the book" she admits defeat ha I knew it

Karen goes off to get the book

"Wow Julius Cesar" Lucas is shocked I'm looking at the book "bit odd anit it" I replied

Karen laughs "there is a tide in the affairs of men or something like that "she replied

Lucas is genuinely happy "thanks guys thank you very much" with the biggest smile

Me and Haley look at each other then back at Lucas

"Whatever that's what you're into" we say at the same time and get back to eating

Me and Haley are walking home and in can tell she wants to talk to me about something she is fidgeting with her hands

"Ermmm listen Lex" she turned to me "I know you are young and want to have fun but I can't keep doing this and I'm always worried you are going to get in trouble "she said

I look at Haley and I take her hand "ok I'm sorry to put you in this position and I won't get like that again well not for a while ok

Haley smiles and we carry on walking

"So how about me and you have a girly night in Hales you get the ice cream and we will watch are favourite film the notebook" smiling at her knowing she couldn't say no

"Just you and me" Haley replied and she takes me hand we carry on walking.

The next day 

I meet up with Peyton and we are talking about to things Whitey wanted Lucas on the team and Nathan has challenge to and one on one match

"So whitey didn't want Nathan" I'm shocked and I am waiting for Peyton to answer

So you and Nathan together or not" I asked curiously changing the subject this gets her attention and she looks up

"Why do you wanna date him?" she replied smirking

"To be honest I don't know we are maybe we are on a break "she said honestly

Well this was awkward

"I wonder if Lucas is going to do it" I asked curious to what her answers might be looking at her

Peyton shrugs her shoulders "which Scott do you think will win "she replied I have no answers because they both want this so badly

So I was walking down the corridors and I was in the mood to annoy someone and I hear noise coming from the gym and guess whose there Nathan perfect.

"Well well Nathan Scott getting ready to lose "I said cheekily

He stops playing and walks towards me "I thought it was jackass" he replied

"Maybe I changed my mind so is it true Scott against Scott" I asked Nathan rolls his eyes

"Yeah if he can pick a time and place and then I will beat him" he replied confidently

I take the ball from him and start playing with it and try to shoot and I miss big time. Nathan his laughing at me and he keeps looking at me which is quite creepy a little bit.

So I walk over to him and look into his eyes "so what happens if Lucas wins and gets the girl "I asked putting him off guard with this type of question.

"That's never gonna happen "he said cocky knowing that would never happen "and if I lose my girl I will always have you "he points to me

"Oh you think it will be that easy?" I can see Nathan nodding I start laughing "me and you would never work we don't go" pointing to both of us

"Don't be so sure-we are interrupted by the door opening and Lucas walking through door we are both silent

Lucas starts talking "ok River court 12.00 but I want something else from the deal" he asked confidently me and Nathan are in shock and don't really say much but it's going to happen at the river court

Well it's all-round the school Scott on Scott everybody's going to be there I'm on my way to pick up Haley at Karen's café so we can go together

"Hey Keith, Karen I said happily and I walk over to them and I give them the biggest hug I had they needed it "everything going to be ok I promise "I look at both of them

"We appreciate it "Keith replied and Karen just nodded

"So where are Tweedledee and Tweedledum"I asked Keith and Karen are laughing "there upstairs "she said

I go upstairs and I see Lucas and Haley talking "wow this place is amazing here "I said in shock they look back ok me

"Why thank you "she said in a posh voice and takes a bow.

Lucas goes "hey Lexie be honest do you think I'm being selfish he asked worriedly

"no I don't "not missing a beat "I think you need to do to prove to Nathan you are just as good has him maybe better and whatever happens after tonight you will still be Lucas Eugene Scott "I said giving them the best speech I've got and we all start laughing

"I don't say this very much but you are a good guy and I'm glad we are all friends but you and your mum worry too damn much "Haley added I nod in agreement

"Come on get your asses in gear we have a Scott to beat meet you there Lucas" I said to him smiling he can do this

We get to the river court and I see Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and Jimmy.

We make are May over to Skills "Hey Baby James he said bubbly his normal self "you nervous" I asked looking at him "No I'm not Baby James Luke is going to beat him into the ground" he replied confidently.

All of sudden everyone starts cheering and Nathan, Peyton and Tim have arrived and Peyton does not look happy but she has to support Nathan.

Mouth and Jimmy are the commenters of this game

"_Okay folks here we go fifteen by ones make it, take it, win by one and you can feel the intensity in the air. A 25 footer rips the silk like Jimmy Edwards in a size 3 dress"_

We are all cheering Lucas has made the first point and he does it again here we go.

"_This looks to be a battle Mouth"_

It's back and forth everyone cheering as they are getting the points. Then Nathan elbows Lucas In the nose everyone starts booing Nathan me include

"_The basket counts and its 14-12 game point for Nathan he could win it all right here"_

"_Nathan for the win holy crap did you see that that?" _

We are all up on are feet Lucas just did the best block ever.

"_Someday men will write stories about that block, children will be named after it and Argentinean women will weep."_

"_Luke took the basket and his down by one Another dagger and it's all tied up."_

"_This is it folks no going back now the next baskets wins it"._

You can feel the excitement in the air "come on Luke" I'm cheering and Nathan looks right at me.

"_Luke for the win, its good Lucas Scott takes it 15-14._

We all run on to the river court cheering and hugging Lucas

"_AND THERE IS BEDLAM AND DELIROUM AND FELICLTY FOR ALL"_

I and Haley are walking back home and Haley looks at me "everything going to be ok now Luke's on the team right "asking for reassurance "

"Hales I think it's just getting started "I replied closing the door

_There is a tide in the affairs of men which taken at the flood lead onto a fortune but omitted and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries on such a fall sea are we now afloat and we must take the current when it severs or lose the ventures before us _

**So this is my first fanfiction and my first time writing so I will take any advice you give me and I will take your suggest on board and please review**


	3. the place you have come to fear the most

**Disclaimer: only own lexie James **

**The place you have come to fear the most.**

**Part 1 **

So it is Lucas first game tonight and I am so excited because he showed Nathan that he is just as good has him well anyways I'm on my way to Karen café Keith is giving me a lift.

I walk through the door and I see there not ready "come on guys there is a game tonight you know" I said looking and Haley and Keith

"Ok Lex we are coming" he replied I just rolled up eyes "Karen you ready to go "looking at her

I start tapping my foot trying to get Haley's attention Karen comes out "I'm not going" she replied

"What "I shouted "you have to come you're his mum" looking at Hales and Keith to back me up

"no I don't" she said angrily "I've decide to stay open I could use the business "me and hales looks at each other and roll I'll eyes .

Keith didn't look happy "you've talked to Luke about this haven't you" he asked hopefully to get answers "he will understand "she replied so positively

"Ok now we are really going to be late "looking at both of them "I knew I should have gotten a lift with Peyton but oh no I decide to go with my family" I said giving my best evil eyes to Haley

"Please can we go "Haley said "she doesn't want to go and she doesn't want to see her high school sweetheart slash you brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Lucas slash the father of the Nathan the star player "she rants about all the reason she doesn't want to go

I am nodding to everything and tapping my foot checking my wrist and tapping on the glass finally I screamed and got Haley's hand and dragged her out.

Finally we go to the game I walk through the doors I walk up to Brooke and Peyton

"Well hello stranger "I said to Brooke and I hugged her and "hello you to Peyton "she just smirks and Brooke smiles

"So that's the boy that beat Nathan "Brooke asked

"Oh yes and let's just say his not very happy about it" I replied and Peyton is nodding to what I'm saying "He does look good from behind Brooke smirks

"Ewww that boy is like my brother Brooke" I pretend to gag Brooke and Peyton roll their eyes and I push Brooke and get back to cheering

"Let's go Ravens lets go lets go ravens lets go "we are all cheering.

The game starts a player pass the ball and Lucas misses it the and Lucas come over to us

"Nice hands "Peyton shouts at him me and Brooke look at each other

"Nice legs "Lucas replied to her Peyton smirks me and Brooke just smirks at each other

"Defences Defences" we are still cheering but things are not looking good we are trying to keep the team's sprit up. But Lucas just keeps missing the ball and the smug look on Nathan and Dan's face says it all and of course Nathan shoots and scores and Lucas is put on the bench not a good night for him but we still won in the end.

We are all walking and I see Brooke walking off "Heyy Davies" Brooke turned around "Where you off to" I shouted to her

"I'm going to celebrate with the rest of the players and you know how that's goes "she winks at me and struts off

I laugh to myself typical Brooke I turn to Peyton "so what you up to tonight Peyton" I look at her and she just shrugs her shoulders "just hang around with Nathan "looking down and trying not to look in my eyes

"I swear yous to broke up "using my judgemental tone or as I like to call it the Haley tone before she had a chance to speak

"Well she didn't and me and she are going strong "he said from behind and came face to face with me and I just looked him up and down

"Well your boy didn't do good did he" he asked and had the biggest grin on his face it was like his Christmas had come early that Lucas is really bad he hoped for it

"Oh you're just cocky because he didn't score and you are still golden boy in your daddy's eyes "I shot back at him with a smirk he couldn't say anything because it's true .Nathan rolled his eyes and smiles at me and I smile back

"No comeback well that's my queue to go bye jerk bye Peyton "smirking and walk off I'm in my own little world when I bumped into Jake

"Well hello Jagielski "I said looking at him we are still friends even though my ex he is a good friend "well hello James how's things "he asked I walked up to him "oh you know trying to be a good girl "I see him smirking like he doesn't believe me.

"I knida promised Haley she got all big sister on me since I got arrested which by the way is all your fault "I smirked and pushed him he started laughing

"I miss this I miss having a laugh with you lexie "looking at me and I look back

"I know Jake but you know why we broke up and nothing can change that but we can still be friends "I see his eyes sadded and then light up when I said we can still be friends

"So what is going on with you and Nathan you are doing more flirty then I ever seen "he asked changing the subject I groan and Jake starts laughing.

"I really don't know he has got under my skin and I don't know why he goes out with my best friend but maybe if he didn't I don't know it's just "I look at Jake and he looks upset "so I shouldn't be talking to you about this "I asked

"No no I am being your friend no judgment going on continue" he replied and gives me a smile

"No I can't it's just a little bit awkward you know with you being the ex-so how about you all about your little girl I mean I must be such a good friend with you telling me such a big secret I always told you I was the good twin" I winked at him and he smirks that was one of the reason why we broke up but after a while it became to safe and I don't want that I want different

Jake looks at me "yeah she doing good I love her and I'm just glad her mum out of the picture you know how Nicki can be "he replied

"Oh I know that slut" I stopped and looked at Jake "sorry shouldn't have said that but she did leave you and I can't forgive her for that " I said and he nods in agreement and he walks me home

Haley's already in bed and I climb into bed but Nathan doesn't leave my mind if he didn't go out with Peyton maybe I would give him a chance but I've had my heart broken once I can't go through it again I loved Jake but it become too easy .I let the darkness take over and all I can think about is Nathan oh crap what the hell is happening with me.

**So this is my first fanfiction and my first time writing so I will take any advice you give me and I will take your suggest on board and please review and sorry it's taken such a long time **


End file.
